


I'm not gunna leave you.

by kxvintran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not A Happy Ending, only pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxvintran/pseuds/kxvintran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt in which Deanmon beats Sam, a lot of Swan Song Parallels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not gunna leave you.

Blood was flowing down his face, hot, thick, but Sam didn’t care, couldn’t. He had to ignore the throbbing in his head, the ache of his arm, which was probably broken from being thrown across the bunker floor. Dean. Dean was all he could think about. He was standing right in front of him, but deep down Sam knew. That wasn’t Dean. The mark had taken over when Metatron killed him. That last piece of humanity within him had let go, and what was left was nothing but a monster. Despite that, Sam knew this was his monster, his brother, and Sam would never give up on him. Dean had gone through hell, purgatory, and had come back to him. Dean was strong. He could get through this.

“I know this isn’t you Dean, but it’s okay,” Sam says just above a whisper, chest heavy. Every breath he took was sharp, sending jolts of pain up his spine. Probably a cracked rib, nothing he hadn’t gone through before. “I’m still here Dean. Im right here. I’ve got you.”   
The only response Sam got was a right hook to his jaw, so hard it forced him to the ground. Pain radiated from his jawline, travelling into his cheeks, nose, throbbing, aching. Yet he got up, slowly, painfully. He spit out a mouthful of blood, the metallic taste remaining. Blood dripped down into his eye, but he managed to wipe it away. “Ive got you, Dean.”  
Sam felt his body being lifted up by Dean. He was now eye to eye with his brother.

“Dean, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you.” Dean punches Sam twice more, making him cry out in pain. Dean now dropped Sam to the ground, letting him fall hard on the concrete. “ I'm not gonna leave you.” Sam spits out, hazel eyes looking up at his brother, pleading. That was when something caught his eye. Something in Dean’s hand. 

“After everything, you still think I am your brother.” Dean’s voice booms through the room, followed by a dark chuckle. Sam watches as he takes step closer. “Your brother is gone Sam. He’s not coming back. He should have gotten rid of your pathetic, sorry ass a long time ago. You did nothing but bring him down.” He taunts, smirk on his lips. He was close to Sam now, close enough to touch. Sam knew that was a lie. Dean loved him, and nothing could convince him otherwise, not even Dean himself. 

“He felt sorry for you Sam,” Dean continued on, kneeling in front of Sam’s body now. “He felt obligated to stay around, his conscious wouldn’t let him leave, no matter how much he wanted to.” He grabbed Sam by his shirt and force him to sit up, holding him steady. Sam couldn’t fight back now, could hardly breathe.

“You’ll never, ever, hear me say that you, the real you, is anything but good.” Sam whispers, eyes wide as he searches his brothers face for something, anything to see that it was really him there. That his brother was inside this monster. 

“Such a shame.” Dean says, something deep behind his words. Sam didn’t have time to think into it. With a sudden, yet swift movement, Dean had sent the first blade right into Sam’s stomach. Sam didn’t even feel it at first. He had felt the pressure, watched the blade sink deep into his gut, but the pain wasn’t there. As if adrenaline had kicked in. Sam’s mouth started to fill with blood as he looked up at his brothers green eyes. This was it, and it was as if time had stopped completely. He wasn’t in pain anymore. He felt the blood start to fall out of his mouth, and the corner of his eyes were starting to turn black. “It’s okay, Dean. Im here, I’m not going to leave you.” Sam manages to cough out, his vision slowly becoming nothing more than blackness. He feels the blade move up, causing an involuntary choking sound to come from his throat. Tears filled the corners of his eyes. Emerald green was the last thing Sam saw, until, just like everything else, it faded into black.


End file.
